Fixing Sharks Teeth
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark walks into Cubricon, in disguise like usual. Muttering to himself as he moves toward the building where he knows Lifeline should be working. He knocks on the door. Lifeline calls out absently, "Come in." Shark let's himself in, offering slight smile. "Hey doc." he grimaces a little. "Ow.. one too many impacts to the mouth." he mutters. He pokes an index and middle finger into his mouth and pulls out a loose tooth. "Slag..." Lifeline startles at the ow and turns quickly. "Frag. What in the PIT happened to you?" She steps over quickly. "Sit. Now." Shark sits obediently. "Starscream happened. Hit me right in the mouth. Teeth were already bent back from another fight and well.. now whenever I talk it just loosens them some more." he grimaces and spits out a tooth into his hand. "See? I really want to keep them too." he pouts just a hint. Lifeline hmphs. "Then mute it and let me work. If you need to tell me something, transmit it via short band radio." She gets out some tools and other items and gets to work, muttering darkly to herself. Starscream had best watch his back VERY closely the next time he's in town. Shark silences himself and just opens his mouth to your dental care. Holding very still and even shutting his optics off should you need to do any welding. The teeth are badly bent back on the left side as well as toward the front. The right side is only slightly bent back. He's probably lost 5 teeth total thus far as is indicated by the gaps they left before. Lifeline works quickly, repairing the damage to Shark's jaw and then realigning and adjusting the teeth. She taps Shark's hand to take the tooth that he pulled when he entered the clinic. Shark opens his hand to you can take the two teeth that he lost within moments, the other missing teeth are there as well. He radios, (How's it look doc?) to you. Otherwise he isn't moving or speaking til you say so. Lifeline takes the two teeth and starts to carefully reinsert them, replying via radio as well. (Well, I might have to jerry-rig some replacement teeth, but otherwise you should be okay...as long as you refrain from receiving more impacts to your mandibular area.) Shark's radio crackles in semblance of laughter, "Yeah.. right.. like that would happen. Cons are afraid of the teeth. Taking it a bit personal they are hitting me in the mouth." Lifeline says, "Then learn to bite faster." She finishes attaching one loose tooth then takes the other to her workbench. "Keep staying still." Shark's radio is silent for a few as he stays still as he is instructed. Then he says lowly, "Working on the speed doc. Thing is would it not be worse to open for a bite as a fist is flying at it." he proposes. Lifeline carefully but quickly fashions a replacement tooth from a scrap of hardened armor. It's going to be obviously different from the others. "Learn to evade then bite." Really, what does she know about fighting? She's a non-combatant. Shark considers that, then radios, "Will do my best doc." Lifeline says, "See that you do." She finishes fashioning the new tooth and returns to install it and the other tooth she used as a template. "There. All done."" Shark waits until your fingers are clear then closes his mouth, he smiles with just a hint of teeth. "Thanks doc. I'll owe you one." he tells you, "By the way, would you contact me when you get information on those parts that I brought you? I'd like to get that gyroscope system installed as soon as possible. Who knows, maybe it'll make me just a shade faster to avoid fists." Lifeline nods. "Of course. I've pulled every serial number I could find and I'm waiting for replies from my sources." Shark smiles to that, then produces a data chip from his subspace. "This is what I got off our doctors. Doesn't hurt to cross reference." he points out, then he gets off the table. "I better get back to Iacon, get a rest cycle in before I go on duty. Take care." Lifeline takes the data chip. "Perfect. Thanks. Stay safe out there." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs